


Lets settle it with kisses

by share_the_world



Series: The places Merlin and Arthur went... (now shut for prompts!) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, POV Merlin (Merlin), because we love trees, confused arthur, gaymess merlin, madly in love merlin, set in about season 5, set in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/share_the_world/pseuds/share_the_world
Summary: Merlin finds the perfect way to settle an arguement with Arthur, bless his little soul...
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The places Merlin and Arthur went... (now shut for prompts!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Lets settle it with kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't proof read this!  
> Oh well, I just love merthur

Merlin stumbled through the woods after Arthur, he had a stitch but Arthur kept powering on, he wanted Merlin to go away, maybe he just didn't want Merlin anymore, but then again, they were never really together, it felt like Merlin was just dragging a dream through his helpless heart.

"Arthur you have to let me come with you! You need me, I need you! Look at what we have!"

Arthur spun around. Good. Merlin wondered how deap into the forrest they would have to go before Arthur started to listen to him.

"What do we have?!" His king threw his hands in the air. He was pissed at Merlin for following him, and a small part of Merlin hoped it was because he cared.

It was a good question actually.

What did they have?!

Merlin was so fiercely in love it hurt. The prophecies never helped, that bastard of a dragon certainly didn't either. With all the: 'destined to rule over Albion together's' and all the 'two sides of the same coin' shit, Merlin had always assumed they would get married, which only ended in heart ache as he had to cope with Arthur proposing to Gwen, not once, but twice.  
It was like deja vu your nightmare.

So he guessed between them they had two hearts, one broken and one stolen, that's ifArthur really did love Gwen.

They had all the secrets Merlin kept from him, which only weighed him down.

They had memories of their past standing side by side and their past when they both grew up and both grew distant.

Could they still have a future? Maybe if they tried… would Arthur ever try?! Merlin couldn't imagine him wearing a crown like hers, maybe the dragon lied, maybe he wasn't sticking to the rules… He kept feeling like he was fucking everything up.

They had a friendship that could survive a war… Could it? He looked over at Arthur now who was staring at him, expecting an answer as Merlin gazed dumbly into his eyes. He hoped so.

But Merlin didn't say anything. He didn't wan't to Arthur to run away from him again, or maybe he did, maybe they could both run and it would be like running away together, from this strange destiny that the world threw at them.

He didn't exactly know what he was doing as he stepped unsteadily forward, he knew he had to do the next bit quickly or Arthur would have time to just back and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing.

He grasped Arthurs handsand pressed their lips together, maybe he did it a bit too fast because Arthur nearly fell backwards, but the tree behind him saved them from tumbling onto the grass together. 

Merlin didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see Arthurs face right now, because he feared he would be faced with a look of anger or disaproval. 

To his suprise Arthur never stopped him, so he didn't stop, Arthur mouth was warm and hot and his teath were smooth and fascinating, then, slowly and unsteadily, Arthur was kissing him back, first gently and then with a passion Merlin never imagined.

Merlin opened his eyes, he felt tears gathering on his eyelashes, but he wanted to see this. Arthur was kissing him back, and it was REAL. He watched as Arthur pulled him closer and beams of happiness shone through into him. He wished there was a spell that meant you didn't need to come up for air whilst you were kissing, but he couldn't think straight.

When he drew away Arthur looked mortified. Maybe he was just realising his feelings now… Or maybe he just hated himself for kissing his manservant, Arthu's hands dropped from his waiste and Merlin stepped backwards.

"We have each other still, right?… I think…" he swallowed, trying not to burst into tears.

Arthur just nodded dumbly.

"You can come with me, if you want, Merlin."

Merlin just let out a huge smile, if kissing was what it took to make Arthur do as he said, he should probably try it more often!

**Author's Note:**

> ikr, i'm shit at writing, does anyone have any tips?! this girl can't write to save her life :((


End file.
